


Giftings

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Dana brings home a gift for Mulder.<br/>Disclaimer: 1013, FX, and a lot of other people own The X-Files, not me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giftings

"You bought me a present?" Mulder's joy reminded her of a little kid's, making Dana smile. "What's the occasion?" 

"I saw it, it spoke to me." She shrugged. 

"Spoke to you? It actually said, 'Buy me for Mulder'?" He shook the box, disappointed it didn't rattle so much as it flooped. "What is it?" 

"Why don't you open it and find out?" 

"But I wanna guess," Mulder whined, pressing the box against his forehead for a minute. "It's a...a...t-shirt." 

Dana made a buzzer sound. "Try again or open." 

Mulder answered her by destroying the wrapping paper, lifting the lid to peer inside. "Scully."

"Yes, Mulder?" 

He pulled out the mousepad with the Ouiji board design on it. "You shouldn't have." 

"But it needed to belong to you." 

"You're not worried about having it in our house? About bringing in the devil? About a gateway to seances and ooga-booga stuff?" 

Dana patted him on the head. "That's why I have you, Mulder, you'll make sure nothing weirder than you ever happens here."

**Author's Note:**

> For amai_kaminari, who asked for: _Any, Any, Ouija board_.


End file.
